


Late Night Snacks

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, and chatting about everything and nothing, and end up awake together, and like snacks, because i won't ever stop writing about them, neither of our sons are good at sleeping, please enjoy our ocs, s&c au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble wants a late night snack, Anomaly joins him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Just a little thing that needed to be written after a conversation with [thebisexualmandalorain](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)   
> Anomaly belongs to them.

Rabble was in the kitchen trying to decide what he wanted for a late night snack when Anomaly walked in. 

Anomaly stopped in the doorway, “Rabble, what are you doing awake?” 

Rabble shrugged, the sleeve of his giant hoodie (which could only be Mischief’s) slipped over his hand “I don’t always sleep for long periods, so I end up awake at weird times. You?”

Anomaly’s eyes clouded over a little. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Rabble knew that meant ‘nightmare’, but he wasn’t going to push it. “Want a snack? I’m trying to figure out what I want. We could share.”

Anomaly smirked, “Sure. What are you thinking?”

“Have you ever had popcorn and hot chocolate?” Rabble asked excitedly.

“Uhh, no. I take it, it’s good?” 

“Oh my god, it’s the best!” Rabble was already bustling around the kitchen starting a pot of water and throwing a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

Anomaly just stood to the side to watch, when he put his hand into his faded and patched Navy hoodie he smiled at what his hand encountered. 

Rabble placed the heaping bowl of popcorn and mugs of hot chocolate on the table between them. 

“Close your eyes.” Anomaly told Rabble, who did so instantly. Anomaly was continuously amazed at his unwavering trust.

He took the candy necklaces he found in his pocket and put one each around their necks. 

Just as Anomaly expected, it was totally worth it for the look of delight on Rabble’s face. “For after the popcorn.” 

Rabble nodded, “Okay. So. There is a trick to this. You take a piece of popcorn, and quickly dunk it in the hot cocoa and then you gotta get it to your mouth before it falls apart. If you listen, you can hear the fizz of the popcorn soaking up the liquid.”

Anomaly lost a few pieces, but quickly got the hang of it. 

After the they finished with the popcorn, they started eating the candy necklaces. Everything was going fine until Rabble accidentally flicked a piece at Anomaly. It quickly devolved into a slingshot fight until they ran out.

They talked and snacked throughout the night and early morning.

Mischief found them in the morning when he came down to make coffee for everyone. They were on the floor leaning against the cabinets with snack wrappers strewn all over the kitchen. Rabble was tucked into Anomaly’s chest, who had a protective arm thrown over his shoulders. Mischief smiled, glad that they could both get some sleep. He grabbed a blanket and put it over them before he brought his coffee outside to watch the sunrise.


End file.
